


Self-Serving

by starvaria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Other, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Ripping Clothing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: Prince Peekablue was certainly pretty. And luckily enough, Double Trouble had a desire for anything that managed to catch their eye.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Peekablue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Self-Serving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this pic](https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1263982197284847616?s=20) by DragonSmooches on Twitter~

His eyes are sea blue, a shade so soft that it would be hard to replicate, even for a shapeshifter.

This fact, added to the mystery surrounding him - the strange, elusive prince with the power of farsight that often kept company with the vagabonds and criminals of the docks, who hadn’t shown up to a formal event in the _ longest _ time, can’t help but intrigue Double Trouble just  _ a little. _

Or maybe it was the flair. The extravagance. The flawless makeup. The stage presence and charm. (Double Trouble would be lying if they said they had never seen one of his shows, not that they would ever openly admit to it out loud.) The list went on and on.

Prince Peekablue was certainly pretty. And luckily enough, Double Trouble had a  _ desire _ for anything that managed to catch their eye. 

He finally appeared to Double Trouble that evening in the form of a dark blue coat with long peacock feathers that seemed to be his signature attire. Almost in slow motion, he glided between the other guests on the floor - not dancing, but seemingly making a direct route to a small little alcove on the other side of the room. As he parted the curtains, he turned and looked over the dance floor one last time with uninterested eyes, his gaze eventually locking onto Double Trouble from across the room. His eyes widened slightly, seemingly recognizing them from...somewhere, before his expression perked up. Still keeping his eyes locked onto Double Trouble, he allowed the curtains to fall behind him as he disappeared into the alcove.

Looks like they _ both _ finally found their entertainment that evening.

Double Trouble took that as their cue to follow.

-

Almost instantly, Double Trouble finds themself pressed against a wall in one of the castle’s lone corridors, Peekablue slowly sinking between their thighs. Behind them both, the prom continues - the music and muffled chatter of the partygoers filling the air, none the wiser as to what is going on not even feet away from the dance floor. As close as Peekablue had Double Trouble pinned to the wall’s corner, it probably wouldn’t be too difficult for the duo to be caught by a random passerby if they had the misfortune of looking over at the wrong time.

This thought only seemed to thrill Double Trouble even more.

_ Prince Peekablue. Ever the entertainer. _

Their fingers now tangled into Peekablue’s green and blue hair, the same way they had minutes ago while making out, long before Double Trouble made the remark about the prince getting them off with  _ just _ his mouth. Peekablue had happily taken the challenge, leading Double Trouble away from the plush lounging chair the two had shared near the desert table. Now, here they were.

“You  _ do _ look stunning.” The prince smirked, his hands trailing under the edge of Double Trouble’s short skirt, gripping their hips.

“Oh, I’m aware.” Double Trouble purred back. 

Always one to see through false flattery and sweet talk, Double Trouble ignored the prince’s remark and swung one of their legs over his shoulder instead. They had taken the prince’s hand as he led them near the door in the hopes that he would use his mouth for something  _ other _ than talking or dotting kisses along the side of their neck. Double Trouble had full intention of making sure he went through with his promise.

Prince Peekablue, of course, wasn’t one to shy away from trickery himself.

“I’m  _ aware _ you’re  _ aware _ .” He spoke, his eyes playfully narrowed. 

His chin now rested on Double Trouble’s lap, his dreamlike gaze directed up at them. It took everything inside of Double Trouble to not graze one of their fingers over his lip, to just let him take their hand and glide their fingers over his tongue or suckle them while their other hand ruffled through his hair yet again. Peekablue’s own hands now trailed gingerly against Double Trouble’s inner thighs, encouraging them to spread open even more.

“Just like I’m sure you’re aware of how pesky these things can be in situations like this.” He replied, referring to Double Trouble’s tights.

He suddenly gripped the fabric, tugging. Double Trouble only flinched in surprise, letting out a desperate gasp as Peekablue made a small tear into the center of the netting. He now looked up once more to stare Double Trouble in the eye, his face temporarily shifting to a dark gleam as he tugged at the snag in the fabric, only yanking harder a second time until he finally ripped a large hole in the center, the cold air engulfing the bare space between Double Trouble’s legs. Peekablue, no doubt, was more than pleased to see that Double Trouble hadn’t worn any lingerie under their outfit, sparring him the expense of ripping that off too.

“You…you little...” 

Anger and embarrassment seemed to surge through Double Trouble in that moment, a flush coming over their face. Peekablue, looking up from his handy work, only shot them a bored expression.

_ “Please,  _ my pet. I’m a prince.” Peekablue replied, seeing their pout. “I can  _ easily _ have these replaced for you by  _ tomorrow _ .”

Though a glare still lingered on Double Trouble’s face, they allowed themself to ease up a little, huffily so. They now crossed their arms, allowing their head to fall back against the wall with their eyes closed as they waited. The prince wasted no time in sliding his slender fingers between the torn fabric, rubbing against Double Trouble’s already wet folds. Just the feel from his fingers inside of them was enough to nearly make Double Trouble’s legs snap back together out of reflex. 

Was this really how they wanted to spend prom? To give in to all of their repressed, pent up sexual urges from the past few months with some stranger in an abandoned hallway?

It wasn’t until Peekablue pulled his soaked fingers away from the hole moments later and wedged his face in between Double Trouble’s legs did Double Trouble quickly find their answer.

_ Yes. Yes, it was. _

They let out a combination of a moan and a sigh as Peekablue’s tongue worked in long, curious strokes - testing to see what it was that made Double Trouble tick, before flitting his tongue every time he felt them make the smallest jolt, hoping to look up to see Double Trouble’s eyes fluttering behind their lids or feel them bundle up his hair and grip it harder, directing him on where they wanted him to position his face without saying a single word. The biggest honor, he felt, would be to make them drool or stutter before he made them cum.

“Oh…” Double Trouble’s voice finally trailed off in pleasure, sparks surging through them as Peekablue worked his mouth toward the top of their crotch, sucking and refusing to stop. “Oh,  _ yes _ .  _ Darling _ …”

Double Trouble let out a final, forced gasp that evening as the cum spilled down their legs, leaking onto the torn fabric of their outfit and most likely Prince Peekablue’s face. It didn’t help that Double Trouble’s legs were now shaky and they were struggling to keep themselves standing, their nails digging into Peekablue’s hair for balance, caressing him.

Who was  _ really _ the pet in this situation?

Mischievousness manner now coming back, Double Trouble did the only thing they could think to do. Remind the prince who still had the upper hand between the two of them. 

Gripping his hair, Double Trouble ignored the muffled grunt as they shoved Peekablue further into their crotch, then rubbed themself against his face. If his makeup wasn’t messed up before, it certainly would be now. The prince, attempting to take it in stride instead of admitting defeat, held out for as long as he could. Finally, he fell back, coughing as he attempted to catch his breath. Across from him, Double Trouble collected their fur coat with wobbling legs, tugging it back onto their shoulders from where it had slumped during their fun.

“I do hope I didn’t best you  _ too much _ , my sweet prince.” Double Trouble purred. “Especially after showing me such a  _ lovely _ evening. But I do feel I’ve overstayed my welcome, seeing as how I wasn’t even invited. You understand, I’m sure.”

Still coughing, Prince Peekablue looked up at them, the impish look still on his coated face.

“On the contrary. I look forward to running into you  _ again _ .”

Saying nothing more, Double Trouble left the prince to clean himself up, parting the curtains next to the wall and seamlessly shifting back into the party as if nothing had happened.

They really,  _ really _ hoped they would run into him again soon.


End file.
